Playing Doctor
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Renkotsu cuts his finger, giving Suikotsu the idea to play doctor. This is set in the Homecoming AU world.


Playing doctor

By kira

_Happy bday Kristyn!!_

_FYI: Nikujaga is a meat and potato dish that's like a stew. _

_Doctors are called "Sensei" in Japan. _

_888_

Suikotsu walked into his apartment, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his sneakers and set his keys down on the shelf in the little entryway. Picking up his mail from the shelf, he thumbed through it. Finding nothing important, Suikotsu set it back down and slipped on a pair of slippers.

"Ren? Are you home?" he called out as he stepped up out of the entryway into the hall.

"I'm in the kitchen, Sui!" Renkotsu called out. "Where do you keep the Band-Aids?"

Suikotsu entered the kitchen and said, "What happened?"

"I was cutting up some beef for nikujaga and I cut myself."

"Let me see..." Suikotsu said as he took his lover's hand. "Did you clean it?" He peeled a couple of layers of paper towels from Renkotsu's finger.

"Yeah. It's not deep, Sensei, a Band-Aid'll be fine."

"Who's the doctor?" Suikotsu said sternly, although his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You are..." Renkotsu grinned.

"Then let me do when I was trained to do," he said mock-seriously and Renkotsu was hard pressed not to laugh.

"Okay, Sensei..." Renkotsu chuckled.

"Hmmm... I believe your pulse is racing. Perhaps there is something more serious than a cut finger going on here." Suikotsu let go of his lover's hand. "Keep some pressure on the wound while I go get that Band-Aid. And uh... when I get back, I think I need to give you a complete physical." Suikotsu started to walk away.

"But what about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait. Your health, Ren, is more important."

"Okay." Renkotsu grinned as Suikotsu left the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a Band-Aid, which he quickly applied to Renkotsu's finger.

"Come, let's go to the living room and we can start that physical."

Renkotsu chuckled and followed his lover. Instead of wearing his usual shirt, tie and dress pants, Suikotsu was dressed in hospital scrubs and Renkotsu decided he definitely preferred that look to the other one. Plus the stethoscope, hanging around his neck, was a nice touch in Renkotsu's humble opinion.

"Have a seat," Suikotsu said as he motioned towards the sofa.

Renkotsu shrugged and did as he was told.

"So when did you notice your heart racing?" Suikotsu asked. He reached for his lover's hand and started taking his pulse.

"I'd say about ten minutes ago." _When you walked in..._

"I see... any other symptoms?"

"Well, besides, the racing heart, I felt butterflies in my stomach," Renkotsu looked up at him, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. "And I felt myself becoming aroused..." he trailed off softly.

Suikotsu grinned. "Hmmm... I think I'd better check your heart first."

Renkotsu started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Here, let me do that..." Suikotsu reached out and took over the unbuttoning. "Nice..." he said softly to himself as the smooth hard planes of Renkotsu's chest came into view. Having loosened and untucked his lover's shirt, he took his stethoscope from around his neck and placed the eartips in his ears. Grinning back at his lover, the pediatrician gently blew on the diaphragm to warm it, before placing it on Renkotsu's chest. "Hmmm..." he said as he moved it around, and when Renkotsu grabbed Suikotsu's butt, his heart rate quickened. "Can you do that again?"

"Sure..." Renkotsu grabbed him again.

"Just as I thought, your heart has a tendency to race in certain situations."

"Is that bad, Sensei?" Renkotsu asked as Suikotsu removed the stethoscope from his ears and set it aside.

"No... it's actually quite normal."

"Oh, good, I was worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about. Now I need you to lie down so I can check your belly."

Renkotsu nodded, and once Suikotsu had stepped back, he swung his legs up onto the sofa, leaning back until he was lying there.

Suikotsu stepped towards him and knelt next to him. He said nothing as he undid his lover's belt and pants. Smiling just as reassuringly as he would with one of his young patients, Suikotsu gently prodded Renkotsu's stomach. "Everything feels good so far." He pulled on the waistband of his lover's underwear, before sticking his hand inside.

Renkotsu tensed as his lover gently brushed past his growing arousal to cup his delicate sack.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see if everything is okay down there, and more importantly, I need to make sure this arousal problem is nothing serious. The only way I can do that is if you strip down."

Renkotsu licked his lips. His breath had caught in his throat when Suikotsu removed his hand. "Yes, Sensei..."

"I'll give you a moment of privacy." Suikotsu turned away, grinning. Closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of his lover disrobing, Suikotsu imagined the scene behind him. When he turned around, Renkotsu was lying there, stark naked on his sofa, desperately trying to keep a smile from his face. This time instead of kneeling next to him, Suikotsu sat on the sofa. He brushed his fingertips lightly against the pale flesh to gently cup his lover's testicles again.

Renkotsu closed his eyes and moaned softly. He could feel his member stirring to life as his lover's fingers went lower. He let out another moan as Suikotsu's hands wandered around the sensitive area. When he was least expecting it, the pediatrician leaned over and kissed him. Renkotsu snaked his arms around Suikotsu, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, the pediatrician trailed a line of soft butterfly kisses down his lover's neck and across his throat. He paused in the slight hollow at the base of Renkotsu's neck, his warm breath sending chills up and down Renkotsu's spine. Suikotsu reluctantly pulled away and adjusted his pants. "Perhaps we should move to the floor...?" he said huskily.

"Yeah..." Renkotsu said just as huskily, prompting the pediatrician to get up, and take off his scrubs' shirt. He made himself comfortable on the floor, eyeing Suikotsu hungrily as he stripped down to nothing as well.

"Now where were we...?" Suikotsu asked. He was straddling his lover's hips, and running his hands over the smooth planes of Renkotsu's chest. Years of bending metal had shaped Renkotsu's physique to perfection in the pediatrician's humble opinion. Suikotsu leaned over to kiss him long and hard.

Meanwhile, a forgotten guest stood outside their apartment door, ringing the bell. Jakotsu checked his watch, thinking he was perhaps too early, but when he saw he was actually five minutes late, he gave the doorbell one final ring. When no one answered he quietly let himself in thanks to a spare key Suikotsu had given him when he had gone on vacation two weeks earlier with Renkotsu. "Sui, Ren...?" he called out as he pocketed his keys and changed into house slippers. Getting no answer, the cross-dresser walked up out of the entryway and into the kitchen, which was just to his left.

Gingerly picking up the bloody paper towel from the floor, Jakotsu surveyed the "mess" in the kitchen. Figuring Renkotsu had cut himself badly enough to merit a trip to the emergency room, the cross-dresser set to work, finishing up the dinner preparations. He turned on the kitchen radio and started singing along with it, effectively drowning out the noises from the living room. Soon the nikujaga was cooking on the stove and the rice cooker was full and turned on as well. Having nothing better to do except tidy up the kitchen, Jakotsu was about to do so when he heard a soft moan.

"Ren...? Are you there?" Jakotsu felt a moment of panic as he imagined the custom bike designer lying on the living room floor, bleeding to death. "I'm coming!!" The cross-dresser dashed down the hall and entered the living room. Instead of seeing Renkotsu lying on the floor in a pool of blood, Jakotsu was treated to the sight of his best friend, Suikotsu, and his lover, Renkotsu, going at it on the floor. He blinked a few times as his mind froze for several long tense minutes while enjoying the view. _What the hell? Sui and Ren...? But Sui's too pure to be doing that... Oh hell... _"I... I...I..."_ Should I stay, or go, or what? _He sighed. _Damn, that's hot...Ren, you lucky duck, you..._ "Ummm..."

Both men soon climaxed. Unfortunately at that moment, Jakotsu's mind unfroze long enough for him to start backing away, but he was not quick enough and he was spotted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Suikotsu demanded as he got up off his lover, and grabbing his scrubs bottoms, he quickly pulled them on.

"I umm... he asked me to umm... come... over..." Jakotsu tittered.

"He what?!"

Renkotsu sat up, and doing his best not to look mortified, he said, "I'm sorry, Sui, I forgot. Jak had called earlier, asking if we'd like to come over there for dinner as Ban was out at some meeting and he didn't want to eat alone, but I told him to come here instead... and ummm..." Renkotsu also stood up and got dressed.

"Yeah..." Jakotsu replied. "Look, I'll go as you two are busy."

Suikotsu sighed. "No, it's okay. You're here now." He looked over at Renkotsu and back. "I thought something was up with the radio, but I ummm..."

"You had better things to worry about," Jakotsu smirked to ease the tension. Everyone was embarrassed, and doing their best to ignore it.

"Yeah..." the pediatrician said sheepishly.

Jakotsu looked away, mortified. "I'm sorry; I can't believe I just said that."

"That's okay, Jak."

"Yeah... It wasn't like we had planned this or anything."

Renkotsu sighed. "It just sort of happened. He's been working late-"

Jakotsu held up a hand. "Say no more you two; I'm weirded out enough as it is... I mean, Sui is the last guy I'd ever imagine to be doing it on the floor like that..."

Suikotsu laughed. "You know, you're right in a way, Jak. Ren, I can't tell you the number of times I had come home from class and found him busy on the floor in our apartment. Although, I have to say, nothing 'weirded me out' more than that time I found you dressed up like a French maid."

"Oh hell... I had forgotten about that. I was with Naraku at the time, that was way before I had met Ban and ummm... hell if the sex wasn't that good, I would have been weirded out too." The cross-dresser laughed. "Uh, look, why don't you two grab a quick shower, while I go check on dinner. And uh, Sui, Ren, do me a favor and don't take too long. I don't wanna have to go looking for you and get all weirded out again..." He chuckled. "I can't believe all the times we could have played doctor and you never brought it up. I'm hurt, Sui." Jakotsu playfully pouted.

Suikotsu grinned as he slipped an arm around Renkotsu. "That's because I wasn't a real doctor at the time," he smirked.

"Alright... I'll give you that. Now go shower and please hurry, cuz if you're not careful, I just might join you," Jakotsu said airily as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Will do, because I don't feel like sharing my Ren." Suikotsu winked at his lover.

"Yeah, and I don't feel like sharing my Sui."

"Hurry up, you're running out of time," the cross-dresser called out from the kitchen.

"Damn... we'd better go, Ren."

"Why?"

"Because he'll do it; that's why. But don't worry; I have a key to their apartment and Sessh's phone number and I'm not afraid to call to find out what kind of day Ban's had."

Jakotsu hurried out of the kitchen. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me."

"Damn..." Jakotsu smiled sweetly at Renkotsu. "Don't you just love it when he's all forceful like that?"

"Hunh?" Renkotsu stared at the cross-dresser like he had three heads when he abruptly changed the subject.

"Never mind..." Jakotsu said. "Just go shower already." He got behind them and gave them a gentle shove towards the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later they emerged from the bedroom, feeling refreshed after a quick shower. The apartment felt oddly quiet as they made their way to the dinning room. There, they found the table set for a romantic dinner for two along with a note on Suikotsu's plate.

"_Hey guys, sorry to run off like this after all we've been through, but my dumpling called and wanted to go out for dinner. It seems his business meeting ended earlier than expected. _

"_luv, Jak_

"_PS: Have fun!!"_

Suikotsu laughed and handed the note to his lover. "I suggest we eat, and then finish your physical."

"Sounds good to me, but I thought you were finished."

"I'm sure there are a few other 'tests' I could run..." Suikotsu waggled his eyebrows and grinned wickedly.

"Yeah...?"

Suikotsu's tone took on a more seductive edge. "Your health is very important to me, Ren."

"And if I refuse," Renkotsu said playfully.

"Who knows what'll happen..."

"Then who am I to argue with, Sensei?"

"Good. After dessert, perhaps we can look into this arousal problem of yours..."

"It'll be my pleasure."

"No mine..."

"Hmmm... Sensei? If this problem is as serious as you say it is, perhaps we should skip dessert?"

"Good idea, Ren."

"I'm glad you agreed as the sooner we eat, the sooner we can go back to playing doctor..." Renkotsu grinned wickedly.

Suikotsu blew out the candles on the table. "Let's forget dinner."

"Fine with me..." Renkotsu said as they headed towards their bedroom....


End file.
